As is known, a website (or simply, site) is typically comprised of a set of related web pages (content) served from a web domain hosted on at least one web server. The web server is accessible via a communication network such as the Internet or a private local area network through an Internet address. Websites have become a predominant way for a company to offer and sell its products. Today, the content rendered on most company websites tends to be relatively static. As a result, such static websites fail to take into account important facts about a visitor that could greatly affect the success or failure of a site visit.